oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Woodcutting training
This guide is for training the Woodcutting skill. At all times you should use the best woodcutting axe you have available. Remember there is also a Dragon Axe available in Old School Runescape. Logs and Experience Level 1 through 15 Players can start off by buying an Iron Axe from Bob's Brilliant Axes in Lumbridge. As the most abundant of all tree varieties in Runescape, players can begin training almost anywhere. Many surround the goblin house in Lumbridge, the Port Sarim Jail, or surrounding Draynor Manor. Players should cut trees until they reach level 20. Training at Draynor Village, which is surrounded by many trees and has an easy access bank, is highly recommended. To save time on bank trips, a knife can be carried to fletch the logs into arrow shafts, since they stack in the inventory. Players interested in making profit should bank all of their logs, and sell them in bulk for about 160 each. If not, they can be stored for training Firemaking. At level 6 Woodcutting, head to Bob's Brilliant Axes again to buy a Steel Axe, which will cut trees faster. Level 15 through 30 Players can cut oak trees. A good spot is east of Draynor Village's bank. Low level players should be careful here, as level 26 Jail Guards patrol the area. The area with 3 oak trees west of Varrock, near the east bank, is a good choice for lower leveled players. It is right next to a bank, so players can chop, bank, and then sell the logs. Other places are south-west of Varrock and north-west of Lumbridge and Seers' Village. Levels 30 through 99 Slow Experience - Willows (30-99) At level 30, players can cut willow trees. While it is easy to bank an inventory of willow logs, it is recommended they switch to Teaks and drop their inventory with mousekeys as soon as possible because the banked willows are virtually worthless and the experience gained per hour is much higher. *A good spot is beside Draynor Village's bank, as there are 5 willow trees there, though it is often crowded during the day. *If banking is not desired, good willow tree spots are also in northeast Port Sarim, south of Rimmington, or north of Lumbridge. One should switch to yews at around level 80. *The willows outside of Barbarian Assault is an ideal spot. *Experience per hour from this method is about 40k around level 62 woodcutting. *This method can be used as a last resort by members who cannot use mousekeys to drop logs to get the 2-4 times faster experience from teaks. Fast Experience - Teaks (35-99) Teak trees are the fastest experience to 99. By powercutting the Teak southwest of Castle Wars, it is possible to obtain up to 100k experience per hour, at lower levels this is up to 55k experience per hour. However, there is only one Teak tree south of Castle Wars. Therefore, one may wish to complete the Jungle Potion quest and cut them in the Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai instead, as multiple trees can be found here. Also, there are 3 Teak trees on Ape Atoll, at the eastern most Woodcutting symbol on the map. Woodcutting Guild (60-99) At level 60, players are able to enter the Woodcutting Guild provided they have 75% favor in House Hosidius. While in the Woodcutting Guild, players have an invisible +7 bonus to their woodcutting levels, meaning they will be able to gain experience at higher rates. There are 11 Normal trees, 4 Oak trees, 7 Willow trees, 13 Maple trees, 17 Yew trees, 8 Magic trees, and 2 Redwood trees (8 walls to chop) in the Woodcutting Guild, as well as a very conveniently placed bank. Maple Logs (60-99) 4 Maple trees can be found in Seers' Village, behind the bank. They grant 100 experience each, and 110 experience with completion of the Kandarin Medium Diary. Additionally, Maple logs are useful for increasing the Fletching skill. Fletching an unstrung longbow will grant 58.3 experience, and stringing one will grant another 58.3 experience on top of that. A strung maple longbow will sell for around 300 coins, making Maple logs a viable (albeit slow) method of making money. Money Making - Yews (75-90) Above level 75, players can cut yew trees at a decent rate. Players should not start cutting yews at level 60 due to the extremely slow rate at which the logs are obtained. Good spots are *At the Woodcutting Guild *Behind Varrock Palace and by the entrance of the Edgeville dungeon. *There are four yew trees west of Rimmington, but they are a long distance from a bank, which does not make the spot very popular. *There are also 2 yew trees south of the Falador east bank. *Three yew trees are very close to the bank in the Gnome Stronghold. *There are several yew trees west of Catherby, just south of the Seer's flax field. This is one of the best spots to chop as a bank is nearby. * 1 Yew tree inside of the Lumbridge graveyard. * 1 Yew tree just north-east of Varrock. * 1 Yew tree directly north of Varrock east bank. * 3 yew trees in the glade of Kourend * 17 Yew trees in Woodcutting Guild in Kourend. 10 Yew trees are extremely close to a deposit box.This is one of the best places to chop yew tress if you have access to the Woodcutting Guild as you receive an invisible +7 boost to your woodcutting skill. Money Making - Magic Trees (90-99) Once players reach 75 Woodcutting, they will be able to cut down Magic trees, although cutting them will be incredibly slow at this level. The most convenient place to cut them is within the Woodcutting Guild, with a total of 8 relatively close to a bank. The second most convenient place to cut them is south of the Yew trees in Seer's Village, with a total of 4 in the vicinity of the Sorcerer's Tower. Another option is the 3 Magic trees just west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold's bank. Both of these areas tend to be crowded.There are 2 magic trees in Kourend, with two banks fairly close by. These two trees are not crowded. Cutting these trees provides the least experience-per-hour, but their logs are the most profitable of all. Experience rates Category:Woodcutting